


Later

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Winston thinks Barbara is missing, Tommy doesn't seem that concerned.  Inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

A knock on the door drew my attention away from the report I was reading.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Winston appeared.

“Ah, Winston, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you had heard from Barbara, Sir?”

“No, nothing.”

“She’s been missing since Friday, and you’re not worried?”

“She’s not missing Winston, she’s just not in work.”

“She never takes time off because she wants to be wherever you are. You’re here. She’s not. I can’t contact her on the phone and she’s not answering the door at home. I think that classes her as missing.”

“That’s more than a little dramatic. We’re not joined at the hip Winston. Barbara wanted some time off and it was granted.”

“You are joined at the hip! That’s my point.”

“Winston, I appreciate your concern, as I’m sure Barbara will when she comes back, but right now you have work to do, so if you’d like to go back to your desk and continue reviewing the CCTV and let me have your report when you’re done, that would be most helpful.”

“Bu…”

“Thank you, Winston, please close the door behind you when you leave.”

I waited until I heard the latch click in place and then retrieved my mobile phone. Recalling a number, I hit dial and then waited for the person at the other end to answer.

“Hello you.”

“Hi Tommy.”

“Was your mission successful?”

“It was, but you’re just going to have to wait until next Saturday to see.”

“That’s going to be a long four days.”

“How are things going at the office?”

“Winston’s about ten minutes away from reporting you as missing, other than that, fine.”

“I’m sure you put him straight.”

“I told him to get back to work.”

“We’re going to be in so much trouble when they find out.”

“It’s what you wanted.”

“It’s what WE wanted, and it’s still what we both want, isn’t it?”

“Definitely.”

“What time will you get away today?”

“Barring any murders, I’ll be out of the door at five on the dot.”

“I’ll be waiting for you… probably naked… definitely in bed.”

“Mmm, now’s there’s an incentive not to be late. I love you Barbara Havers.”

“And I love you Tommy Lynley. Later.”

“Later.”

With a grin on my face, I ended the call and got back to work. I was leaving at five and nothing and no one would stop me.


End file.
